Glek De'Laarko Zetera
Glek De'Laarko Zetera Born and raised on Alderaan, no nobleman ties. Now not only a commander/captain of the Imperium's military but also crowned as apart of the Imperial Knights. Former mando'ade of clan Zeron "We all Began as something Else, but We become much more" - Commander Glek De'laarko Zetera Background Trained in the ways of the force by his mother Jezamel Zetera who was a Jedi Exile at the time He began to understand the balance between the light and darkside. Before the destruction of Alderaan at the hands of Malgus Glek trained along side his sisters Dhani Zetera and another whose name is yet to be found out. Glek has strong emotions for a Alderaanian woman who came into his life when they were very young, her name is Kobie she did not explain much to Glek during the time when they were on Alderaan but they were inseperable. During the attack of Alderaan he saw her being struck by a Sith Lord who he would find out to be the one who killed his mother. After escaping with his sister Dhani to the shuttled that was stationed with their Jedi friend. Only to be shot down by a Imperial Atrillery gun mounted just outside of where they were. Him and his sister survived the crash but sadly it wasn't as fortunate for their Jedi friend, dazed and confused he was carried by men wearing what seemed to be green and white armor. He awoke shortly seeing his sister Dhani offering him water to help keep him hydrated they were asked by these warriors to meet with the Clan leader who seemed to be a older man who has seen his share of battles he looked toward them and spoke "I am Alor Zeron clan leader of this Clan you see.. we are Mandalorians and we have taken you in as our own because out there in that condition you two were in you would have died, I am offering the both of you to become apart of this clan.. do you accept?" - Alor Zeron Glek and Dhani both accepted this offer to become Mando'ade and lived their lives for a few years. Forced Path During one of Glek and Dhani's missions for the Clan they were ambushed by sith, Glek and Dhani stood side by side together opening fire among the enemies showing no mercy but then they were seperated as a Dark Lord appeared tossing them both aside as glek was pinned down with a saber at his neck, Dhani stood there enraged her eyes started to turn darker yellow as if she was being corrupted by the dark side the Darth stood there and laughed clapping his hands Interested in Dhani he sense potential, He gave her a chance of power to be trained on Korriban if she refused her brother would have been killed on the sight, Dhani had no choice she accepted. Glek was thrown into a group of others forced to be a slave of the Empire his choices were to serve or be killed he saw his sister training but he did not look in her direction all he felt was sorrow and regret toward her for the moment, When he managed to train himself as an assassin he was taken in by Darth Jerrex and that is where he met a lovely Zabrak.. the two had it for eachother behind the Dark Lords back, and he did not take that kindly. He ordered an assassination attempt to be done on the Councilor which was a success but Glek grew enraged he attacked the assassins head on looking toward the woman's body for a second he was distracted and struck down. Cloning Process Darth Jerrex tried to preform cloning on Glek's DNA by preserving his body, there were Two successes! one being non force sensetive and the other being a larger build, each were sent into the Imperium but once they began to have visions of his past they were killed off instantly do to their short lifespan, The one who seeked the Jedi became a Jedi Master but was later killed at the hands of the Sith Emperor on the footsteps of Korriban. The Real Glek Zetera awoke in a kolto tank he was frantic and having visions popping in his mind he broke the tank using the force, Imperial troops rushed in to contain Glek but he force pushed them back he ran over to what seemed to be robes and a lightsaber he quickly equipped them and rushed outward destroying all that was in his path each and every one of the troopers were killed by Glek's lightning and saber. He returned to Korriban where he heard a strange voice inside his head urging him to follow his call his riddles confused Glek at first "Here are two paths... a Path to knowlage... and a Path to Strength.. to the left there is strength... to the Right there is Knowlage... come to my voice" - Unknown voice Glek shook his head for a moment saying that strength was his desire he walked through the left entrance way to be greeted by lightning there standing infront of him was the Imperium's emperor greeting him. He offered a chance of power and he would become his apprentice and be a captain among the Imperium's military. "Hense Forth you will be the captain of the Imperial Armies and my apprentice..." - Emperor Arestenax Glek bowed in respect as the Emperor spoke and he gave glek something in his hands it was strange but Glek did not dare question the Emperor. Glek began to have flashbacks of Amayezhi Phita, his beloved Kobie.. and the woman he met while he was under Jerrex's control... His new priorites set. he put on his armor and looked forward his eyes darkend with hatred Jerrex will pay for what he has done.